Field of the Invention
This invention relates to water dispensers and more particularly to refillable, portable water filtration systems.
Description of the Related Art
The market for purified drinking water is growing as tap water becomes more polluted and the risks of carcinogens and other toxins in tap water become more well-known and better researched.
Water dispensers in the art typically have comprised of plastic necked water bottles mounted in place in a convex mounts or portable containers with inefficient filtration systems. In stationary dispensers, water is dispensed using gravity to produce water outflow from a nozzle affixed to the mount. As water is drawn, the water level falls until the bottle is empty.
Both stationary and portable water dispensers have become a fixture in modern society. Replacing filters however, or removing them from portable bottles, can be laborious and inconvenient during frequent usage. Some systems for purifying drinking water have required a pressurized supply of water to force the water through a filter
Although water treatment systems have been available for years, there exists no efficient means of filtering water and quickly accessing it from a portable dispenser. These inefficiencies have lead many consumers to purchase nonrefillable bottles with purified water in bulk for consumption.